Cozy Cabin and Hot Cocoa
by Jonouchi Katsuya
Summary: Seto Kaiba and Ryou Bakura enjoy the peace of a cabin in the middle of nowhere reading books and sipping cocoa. EuroShipping. Just related drabbles. May write more.   Kinda turning into a story with stuff happening and short chapters
1. Chapter 1

The boughs of the trees heavy with snow, which glistened under the periodic glance of a distant sun... there were no birds calling, there is only the sound of the wind and one's own breath and heartbeat, and water, if there is a stream nearby... it was cold, but the cold is refreshing, and clears the clutter from the mind and body... indoors it is warm, and the scent of hot cocoa and pine wafted through the air.

Ryou snuggled his flannel shirt and took a sip of his cocoa. He wondered how the tips of his fingers and toes could be so cold when the rest of him felt just right. Ryou swung his legs under himself and continued to turn the pages in his book. Black Beauty, a tale of how humans are abusive little pricks and animals are the world's only salvation. Least, that is how Ryou had always interpreted it.

Out of the corner of his eye, Ryou took a peak up from his book to steal a glance at Seto. His eyes were fully fixated on his book. Ryou snapped his attention back to his own book, then up to the fire snapping in front of him. Ryou smiled softly, soaking in every ounce of perfect peace this vacation was. He sighed and let his body melt into his easy chair. He closed his eyes but could feel his eyes roll in Seto's direction once again. He slowly opened his eyes and quietly watched him turn the pages. He thought of how he would liked to be turned over right about now but felt it would ruin the mood.

Seto looked up from his book and Ryou turned back to his. With a groan, Seto propelled himself to his feet, leaving his book but taking his mug with him to the kitchen. Ryou watched as he walked away. "Too bad you can't see his ass through that robe," muttered to himself. Ryou sat up, grabbed his mug and downed the rest of his cocoa. He looked from side to side, looking for his bookmark. It was on the small coffee table to his right. He placed the bookmark in his book and made his way to the kitchen, own mug in hand.

Small tings came to Ryou's ears when he walked into the kitchen. Seto looked up from stirring his coco to see Ryou with his mug. Seto put up a one sec finger and turned to grab the kettle and held it up so Ryou as if to say, 'you want me to pour this?'. Ryou smiled bashfully. Seto gave a half smile in return. He took Ryou's cup from him and poured in the hot water. He grabbed a packed from the drawer and shook it before tearing the packaging. He poured in the powder then stirred it for him.

"Careful," Seto whispered as he handed it to Ryou. Seto then grabbed his own cocoa and made his way back to his easy chair. Ryou stood in the doorway, staring into his hot cocoa swirling, wondering just how he could have ended up with the man of his dreams.

**A/N: Yeah... It shouldn't be surprising that at first I spelt 'cocoa' as 'coco'. Considering I am allergic to chocolate and can't have that kind of thing anyway. When spell check didn't catch it because it is a proper noun, I thought I was spelling it correctly. Thank you Kaibaman for telling me of the error. It has now been fixed. **


	2. Chapter 2

Ryou traced a faint scar peaking out from Kaiba's button up shirt. A small white thin line that ran parallel to his collar bone. Though only moments earlier, he condoned Ryou's actions, Kaiba looked away. He looked up into Kaiba's eyes. The blue tones of an earth gone to sleep couldn't quite hide the reflection of emotional pain. Ryou stopped and buttoned the top button back up.

"I'm sorry." Ryou's voice sounded ghostly; unknowingly echoing Kaiba's thoughts. Ryou turned away pulled some more covers his way. He pressed his back against Kaiba's body. So warm. So safe. Kaiba stirred and wrapped his arms around him. He started to squeeze but loosened back up; letting his arms rest around Ryou.

Ryou turned around and snuggled Kaiba's chest. He reached his hand up to pet Kaiba's soft, silky hair. In response Kaiba tenderly, yet mechanically kissed Ryou's head. Kaiba's hand traveled down Ryou's pants. Gently rubbing, then pulled his hand back out. Ryou smiled in the darkness. It was nice to be touched by him, even if he didn't want him to return the favor.

He could hear Kaiba as he whispered hopes, dreams, wishes and beliefs; mouthing them but not letting his voice come through the darkness. Ryou strained his ears to hear him. Even if Kaiba mumbled, he was hard to understand. His deep voice had a habit of turning into nothing but soft, low tone vibrations that blended in with all other sound. He never spoke that way in public but alone in his room, it seemed to be the only voice he knew.

Kaiba withdrew from Ryou's side leaving him with only blankets to snuggle. Loneliness resignated in Ryou's heart. Feeling slight panic come over him, Ryou's eyes widened but settled after he found a picture that was lit up by the moonlight. His legs felt restless and wiggled but somehow he was able to close his eyes. He could almost literally feel his ears rotate with heightened awareness.

_I love you._ Maybe that is what Ryou wanted to hear. But he told himself that is what he heard. The warmth of the words rang true to his heart. And he knew in his heart that one day, Kaiba would feel comfortable with more than one button undone. One day he would let his body and mind free for him to unlock. But for now, the key wasn't in his hands.


	3. Chapter 3

"Nnnh" Ryou groaned softly. His eyes fluttered open, aching at the morning winter sun. Even though the cold nipped at his nose, he huffed to test the cold. The visible breath slowly rose into nothing. "Mmhph," Ryou whined.

Looking over his shoulder, he saw Seto Kaiba sleeping peacefully. It was as if he had a halo above his head. The smile that played his lips would have given the notion that nothing wrong had ever gone on in his life. Wanting to be apart of the good dream, Ryou rolled his way next to Kaiba. He picked up Kaiba's arm and wrapped it around himself. Joy filled his heart in moments like this. Unfortunately, it ended all too soon when Kaiba turned over in his sleep; unconsciously denying Ryou once more of a simple pleasure.

Ryou let out silent laughter. He sighed once more before deciding that he must get up and get ready for another wonderful day. He wished for it to not be so cold. Straining to start, Ryou stretched then rubbed his eyes. _I don't want to get up_, Ryou thought. But almost as quickly as he thought, he had rolled over and placed his bare feet into Kaiba's slippers. He gave a soft mischievous smile at the mere thought of how Kaiba would react. He managed to contain his laughter to with-in his own mind.

He stood up, put on his robe, and walked to the door. Hand pressed to thigh, he couldn't help but look at Kaiba asleep once more and smile. The love he felt was intoxicating at times. Sometimes he felt insecure enough to wonder if Kaiba felt the same way. With that one last look at Kaiba out of his system he made his way down the stairs avoiding the one that creaked causing his ears to cry out in pain.

The kitchen is where every good day starts. Ryou did the routine he had known since the days he first begun to live alone. Take out the tea bags, put in the coffee filter, two scoops, water, and start. Even though he was more of a tea person, something about coffee made him feel so cool, adult, and cultured.

He wrapped his arms around himself and shivered. The window in front of him displayed the nearly undisturbed snow. A doe slowly walked; careful of her footing. But almost as quickly as she came into view; she sprinted off. Ryou couldn't help but be shocked by the wonderous site. He stared out the window a few moments longer, hoping for another glimpse, that she would magically decide to leap in front of the window once more. He sighed and turned around in disappointment. He smiled with his eyes closed. "Hm."

When he opened his eyes again, he nearly jumped out of his own skin.

Seto Kaiba happened to be sitting there quietly observing Ryou almost the entire time.

"I see." Kaiba smirked giving an obvious head point to his own slippers. Ryou blushed.

And Kaiba was wearing Ryou's.

**A/N: Obviously, I very much enjoying writing this. And, I think I will keep writing this till I stop enjoying it so much. **


	4. Chapter 4

It's surprising how one can so easily forget what fresh air is actually like when they live in the city. Breathe deeply without even trying. No need to strain lungs to full capacity when you are in the wilderness surrounded by trees. Just... relax.

A few birds flitter about in the winter snow. Small little hops leaving small imprints of their tiny feet. Chirping could be heard in the nearby trees.

Ryou could feel Kaiba watching him as they took a stroll around the cabin. His eyes soft and relaxed. They let their hands embrace one anothers to keep each other's hand warm. Least, that was the excuse. No one was with in miles to even snap a picture. So freeing to just be. Ryou opened his mouth to speak but couldn't find the words to express himself in this moment of harmony.

For a brief moment, their eyes met. Feeling the heat rush to their faces they both looked away bashfully and chuckled off the awkwardness of the moment.

Kaiba playfully bumped into Ryou causing him to cross his legs in an effort to maintain his balance.

"Ass," Ryou laughed as he bumped Kaiba back in retaliation.

A devilish glint appeared in Kaiba's eyes. He had just been challenged. With a smirk Kaiba ran out ahead of a clueless Ryou. He turned around displaying full play pose. The game was on.

Ryou quickly reached down for some snow, but before he could get up, Kaiba had already hit Ryou in the shoulder. It stung with pain. Ryou started laughing more because it hurt so much. As a result the snow just didn't want to cooperate with his hands. The powder seemed to fall from his gloves back on to the ground.

Kaiba watched, snowball ready. He felt his competitiveness fully overtake his mind and hit Ryou with another one. This time it was on his other arm.

After giggling some more, Ryou finally had a snowball to throw at Kaiba. Ryou took off in a gallup after him. But Kaiba was so fast. When the snowball left Ryou's fingertips he knew it didn't have the power he wanted. The snowball hit but barely made an impact. Kaiba charged directly at Ryou who tried to turn tail and runaway. Ryou's boot got stuck in the snow. He struggled to be free but was tackled by Kaiba.

"Oof!" Ryou exclaimed.

Ryou looked up at Kaiba. In this wonderous moment, Kaiba was stifling laughter. He couldn't contain his large smile. His face was bitten red by the cold. Ryou started feel the snow melt through his pants.

"Nnn. Kaiba. Off," Ryou said pushing upwards on Kaiba's chest.

Kaiba shook his head no.

"Sweetie. Please? My pants are-"

Kaiba placed his finger over Ryou's mouth then trailed along his face taking hair with it to around his ear. Kaiba placed a gentle kiss on Ryou's lips. Kaiba's lips were cold but warmed up enough that by the time he pulled away, the chill of the winter caused Ryou's lips to crack. No more loneliness. He wanted more. Ryou tightly wrapped his arms around Kaiba's neck. His eyes pleaded to him. More.

Kaiba obliged with another kiss. His lips parted slightly. Ryou ran his fingers through Kaiba's hair. He pulled at it a little bit. Ryou glided his tongue at the entrance of Kaiba's mouth. Syrup. Kaiba had a hint of syrup on his lips. And since he could taste it, it was all he could smell. Kaiba broke the kiss and lay his head on Ryou's chest. Ryou's heart rushed.

"Seto? Can I get up? My..." Ryou trailed off shyly.

"Sure." Kaiba got up and reached out a helping hand to pull Ryou to his feet.

"Thanks, darling." Ryou was smitten.

Kaiba bent down. "Hop on!"

Ryou giggled as he hopped on his boyfriend's back for a piggy back run home. He was soaked. Shivering. Ryou being thrashed as he held on to Kaiba for dear life. Kaiba let Ryou down at the doorstep. As Kaiba was removing his shoes, he kissed Ryou one last time. After Kaiba pulled away, the sweet maple syrup lingered on the tip of Ryou's tongue.

Leaving Ryou hungry for more.

**A/N: Please review! I really enjoy reading if you liked it!**


	5. Chapter 5

_Why can't I..._

His thoughts overrun with what he should be doing instead of taking a vacation. He couldn't relax anyway. Maybe this wasn't right. Maybe he needed work and papers. The smell of a new manilla folder to place loose leaf importance so delicately inside. Using his pointer finger to give that pleasurable click of the mouse. That digital energy can't be beat by some vacation.

He desired to have keys that had a pressure to them; beat out this testosterone better than-

Ryou walked into the room and giggled. "Thinking about me?"

Kaiba blushed and swiftly pulled his hand out of his pants. "Uggg..." He tried to hide that he was wiping off his hand by tilting at an awkward angle.

"Having feelings is no reason to be embarrassed silly!" Ryou hopped on the bed and snuggled Kaiba from behind. "I love you, darling." Ryou lifted himself up and kissed Kaiba on the cheek.

"I... umm. You too." Kaiba couldn't even look at Ryou. He would never fully understand. He couldn't even understand himself. He couldn't tell him he knows that Ryou is nothing but a bumble of electrical impulses firing all in perfect time with the universe as is he himself and all things on earth. And that thought and that thought alone can make him reach the most wonderful climax. Impulses. The pulse of a heartbeat: It is the way of the universe and everything in it. And love is no different.

Ryou's hand reached around. "Let me help."

His hand stroked him. _A perfect rhythm. Ryou is electricity. Ryou isn't real. Ryou is made of nothing. Atoms are nothing but particles and empty space. Get closer and you find more empty space with particles. Emptiness begets more emptiness. But it is in the riddle. Empty space. Look and you can't see. Ryou's loneliness is now filled with... And that is what I am missing. _

Climax.


End file.
